


Sexy April 1st Party w. The Flash

by Noturebo Temm (Ballycastle_Bat)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Noturebo%20Temm
Summary: Sexy times w. Barry Allen/The Flash!WARNING Lemon!!!! Lewd content!!!





	Sexy April 1st Party w. The Flash

So ur at this great party, rite?

then all of a sudden THE FLASH arrived all dressed in his tight red suit. He looks so HAWT. So he comes over to u  
"y/n" he said to u "u r so sexie pls come have sex on the roof w. me. I am the Flash."

u follow him to the roof and have sex 

u have gr8 sex with he flash.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I'm a grown ass man and this is my idea of an April fool's day joke. I apologise to anyone offended or who wasted their time clicking on this.


End file.
